


Love Tears

by SammyExistz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Positive Tears, Sunsets, beach, if thats even a tag, oh and also this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyExistz/pseuds/SammyExistz
Summary: Digging his palms into the sand, George looks up at Dream, who is admiring the sun setting. The different shades of color spilled across the sky that George, unfortunately, cannot see. The waves splashed in the background, going unnoticed as George watches Dream's delight at the colors. He can't help but feel different things at this. The content he feels when looks at Dream's smile, the longing of kissing him, and the feeling of warmth as he stares.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	Love Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Dear non-existent god please forgive me.

Georgg and dram on beach kis ksi kis make out mmmmmmmm loe georg looka at drma "I love you" he syas, taesr in hsi eyes full of love. the love tears roll down his cheeks. "i love you too' dram say sbcak. they kiss as the sun sets.


End file.
